A Day Off In Neverland
by FMacCelligan
Summary: This is Xigbar taking his own personal day off when his mission doesn't really seem to exsist. He loses track of time just being himself. I figured that a story with him like this would make a good Xigbar day story so... Here it is.


Happy Xigbar Day! February 2nd

The bedside alarm began blaring its' wake-up call, annoyingly loud to the male's ears. He rolled slightly and flung his arm out to smack the button on the top of the alarm to turn it off. It abruptly quit and the male rolled back over, pulling up the blanket slightly and sighing.

No longer than he had began to drift into slumber did the alarm go off again. This time the guy sat up, his slate back and silver hair mussed around his face and shoulders. He yawned and opened only his left eye as he reached to turn off the alarm instead of just leaving it on snooze.

After the alarm was off he grabbed his eyepatch sitting on the table, mere inches from the alarm, and slid it over his still closed eye. Once the eyepatch was settled he lightly rubbed the scar on his face, feeling the distortion in skin but he felt like that was part of him in the end.

He then got out from under the blanket, stretching his back out by twtisting and reaching for the floor, and walked over to his closet to get his clothes.

He slid into a black, skin-tight t-shirt and black plants tucked into his knee high boots, leaving his Organization cloak hanging in the closet. Then he went and grabbed his brush, overflowing with hair from previous brushings, and began the tedious process of brushing out all his hair. For this he had take the eyepatch off and remember to keep his right eye closed the whole time. The mess of hair began falling into order with out many problems as he brushed it repeatedly. Once he had it all smoothed out he grabbed a hair tie and threw it into a ponytail at the base of his skull.

He looked at the eyepatch with his left eye, noting the wear on some parts of it, before putting it on, looping it under his ponytail to help hold it in place.

Walking back out of the bedroom, he glanced at the clock that blinked ten o' clock in green letters, before grabbing his coat and swirling it around to put it on.

He left his white room, walking down halls that were as plain as the room was, walking to see Saix.

"Xigbar. I'm sending you to Neverland to take care of some heartless problems." Saix said from behind him, probably looking for Xigbar for having taken so long to wake up.

"Ok." Xigbar's face lifted on one side into a smile that showed one of his sharp canines to Saix.

Saix's yellow eyes stayed uncaring and his blue hair sat as it always did. His cloak was the exact same as Xigbars' but unlike Xigbar, who had a straight scar, Saix had one in the form of an X between his eyes.

Xigbar turned and left Saix at this point, heading to the main room to make himself a portal to Neverland. Blues and purples swirled with the black of the portal, almost oily looking but it felt just like walking across different surfaces when leaving here and entering elsewhere.

His boots cruched the dirt underneath as he walked onto one of the huge rocky outlyings of Neverland. He felt the portal dissolve behind him, leaving his back facing the wet breeze from the water. He loved looking out over the mass of water in this place but today he was here to work.

Xigbar sighed and summoned his purple arrow guns as he began walking towards the forest. He passed trees covered with moss, his feet now silent on the grass that laid between all the trees. He continued through until he was on the other side of the forest but he had yet to see or hear anything.

Xigbar looked at his guns, shrugging and letting them dissappear from his hands as he looked out at the water again. He sat at the edge, feet dangling, unafraid of falling when he controlled gravity. He wondered what it would be like to return to what life was like as a Somebody, to have a heart again but... He didn't feel like his heart was missing. He still felt emotions when he was in the castle and on missions, felt longing everytime he stared out over the ocean.

Xigbar closed his eyes, removed his eyepatch again and leaned back on his arms, just feeling the wet air and remembering his life as a Somebody, as Braig.

Xigbar stayed like that, unaware of time, just being there until his muscles couldn't take anymore strain. He then got up, looking back out over the water again, noticing the sun was going down. He had wasted a whole day on a mission that he didn't even complete. Saix would be pissed but... today was his day, he needed a day just for him. Everyone needed on once in a while.


End file.
